fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Three Rivers Syndicate
The Three Rivers Syndicate is a Fiction Wrestling Faction in Northern Carnage Wrestling. They formed in the summer of 2015 but didn't begin to grow in number till in the later winter of 2016 due to the NCW Drought. The faction was created by wrestlers who felt that NCW had lost it's way and that they are the chosen ones to lead the company to glory. Background *'Formation: '''July 19th, 2015/January 16th, 2016 (Date disputed among fans) *'Companies: NCW *'''Leader: Sokka, Streak (Co-Owner of NCW, GM Of Prime) *'Members: '''Tucker Foley, Danny Phantom, Brad Carbunkle, Renton Thurston, Eureka (manager), Ben Tennyson, Mako, Drew Cage (Current), Ash Ketchum (Former) *'Allies:' *'Rivals: Crash Bandicoot *'''Status: '''Active History "The Dawn Is Coming" (Formation of The Syndicate) At NCW Resurgence, Hiccup Haddock was in the midst of a rivalry with A&E (Atticus Brown & Evan Din) and teamed up with Tucker Foley who was making his NCW return. However, it turned out to be a trap planned by Tucker who attacked his partner mid way through the match leaving Hiccup helpess to another A&E beatdown. Throughout the summer, Tucker would release various vignettes stating his opinions of NCW's current state, believing the company had forgotten it's roots and because of that it was the reason the NCW Drought occurred. At NCW Malice '15 Tucker Foley interfered in a match between Aang and Danny Phantom, revealing Danny had allied himself with his old friend. The duo attacked Aang and Varrick, and later Bolin who attempted to save his tag team partner and manager. Officially, this was the beginning of The Steel Syndicate. The Steel Syndicate remained low until the 1/21/16 edition of Prime, when the jumped Jesse Alvarez in the midst of a TV Championship bout. Ash Ketchum, Jesse's opponent, revealed himself to be another member of the Steel Syndicate and the trio attacked Jesse and were only forced out of the ring by the NCW Locker Room. The Steel Syndicate struck again the following week on Prime, once again targeting Hiccup Haddock and once again gaining a new member int he form of Brad Carbunkle. At No Way Out 2016, Sokka challenged Crash Bandicoot for the World Heavyweight Championship inside of a steel cage. Sokka claimed his reasoning for the match was out of pure sportsmanship and that he had no ill will toward his opponent. However, in the closing moments of the match was revealed to a trap. Sokka revealed his allegiance to the Syndicate and decimated Crash with weapons supplied by fellow stable members who had surrounded the cage to ensure the locker room did not interfere. Sokka would win his second world heavyweight championship and officially establish the Steel Syndicate. '''Three Rivers Syndicate (2017-present) 'In Wrestling' Finishers: Nicknames: Theme Songs: *'"Shot'Em" By QBrick (January 23rd, 2016-present)' Accomplishments: NCW * NCW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times (Sokka, current)) * NCW Television Championship (1 time (Renton Thurston, current)) * NCW Hypersonic Championship (1 time (Drew Cage, current)) * NCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time (Danny Phantom & Tucker Foley, current)) Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables